<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Panther and the Dragon by ArmageddonAngel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725195">The Panther and the Dragon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmageddonAngel/pseuds/ArmageddonAngel'>ArmageddonAngel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection, F/M, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:49:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmageddonAngel/pseuds/ArmageddonAngel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Take one natural blonde model, add one bleached blond runner, throw in some prompts, and mix in some mutual feelings to get a week of the fire and lightning duo or Ann Takamaki and Ryuji Sakakmoto. For Ryuann Week 2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Milestones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello boys and girls. I'd like to tell a story.</p>
<p>So a year ago, I wrote a Ryuann story called Gift of the Magi to profess my love of these two as a couple. I've wanted to write another fic but never found the opportunity until I found out that Ryuann Week starts today. So I've decided to write seven 1k word chapters of these two. I hope you enjoy.</p>
<p>Crosspost from fanfiction</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Meeting</strong>
</p>
<p>Middle-schooler Sakamoto Ryuji didn't believe in things like fate or destiny before that day. If he did, he would have thought whoever set his was an effing idiot. Sure, he may have lucked out in the mom department. His dad, not so much. His dad was an asshole whose two favorite hobbies were drinking and beating him and his mother. And while was friendly with his classmates, he couldn't say for certain that any of them were his friends. He would only learn later that he had shut his heart to them to protect his own.</p>
<p>And then, she transferred to his class. Her name was Takamaki, and she was different. Her hair, a pale blonde, and her white skin made her look completely un-Japanese, an exotic in every sense of the word. And yet, she looks so lost. Not in the sense that she doesn't know where she is but like she doesn't know what she suppose to be doing at this moment. Ryuji wasn't impressed then.</p>
<p>Little did he know, Takamaki would be an influential person in his life.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Distance</strong>
</p>
<p>They weren't friends in middle school but they at least had some conversations. But after graduation to Shujin, the two of them started to drift apart. It was inevitable. On top of their lack of closeness, they had developed different interests. Ryuji had joined the track team. He could say with confidence that this was what he wanted to do with his life. Until the day that bastard Kamoshida broke his leg. The school decided that he was to blame for attacking a teacher. But a teacher severely injuring a student, no matter the reason, wouldn't look good for their image. So they quietly handled the incident. Ryuji would remain in school and they would pay for his injured leg. But the track team would be disbanded. Afterwards, Kamoshida would use him as an example of what happens to those who defy him. Teachers and students had labelled him a troublemaker. If that's the case, he would look the part too. He dyed his hair blond, wore shirts that were out of uniform. The stares that he got from teachers and students were well worth the effort.</p>
<p>He heard Takamaki had some part time job as a model. Not surprising. She outclasses every other girl in school. Her hair, her body, everything, she stands out. In fact, she stands out so much very few people are willing to come near her. The guys lust after her. The girls are jealous of her. If it wasn't for Suzui, she probably would be a loner just like him. Lately, Ryuji has been hearing distressing rumors about her and Kamoshida dating. And inside it makes him boil. He may not be friends with Takamaki but no one should have to deal with a pervert like him.</p>
<p>Whatever. It's not like it's his problem.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Phantom Thief</strong>
</p>
<p>Being a phantom thief is liberating. When he heard Captain Kidd's voice for the first time, it was a revelation. Ryuji no longer has to bottle up his feelings of resentment at the world. Infiltrating palaces, crushing shadows, stealing hearts…. All this time, he had to play by the rule shitty adults had set up, rules that kept people like Kamoshida unpunished. But with this power, he can go wild and wreak havoc. After all, no one expect anything from the delinquent. And it's all thanks to Ren. He's the first person who understands what Ryuji was going through, mainly because he had gone through something similar. There is something about Ren that makes Ryuji want to follow him. He's a leader and the blond will follow him to the ends of the earth.</p>
<p>The day of Suzui's attempted suicide and Kamoshida's callous indifference to the lives he's ruined, Ryuji is convinced that that bastard has to go down hard, damn the consequences. But Takamaki could not be a part of this. Even so, she followed him and Ren into the Metaverse and is immediately captured. He, Ren, and Morgana mount a rescue only to find her chained to a torture board. She seems resigned to her fate of being killed but her persona, Carmen, awakens within her and burns off the restraints. She joins forces with them as a shadow attacks. They are victorious but her exhaustion causes them to retreat. They make a pact to stop Kamoshida.</p>
<p>From that day forward, they are now fellow thieves who are ready to risk everything to fight back against the shitty adults in the world.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Comrade</strong>
</p>
<p>Ryuji can finally say that he and Ann are friends. At first, all of their efforts were focused on changing Kamoshida's heart so that he would admit his crimes. The job goes perfectly and they are successful. Ann is grateful that she could get justice for Suzui. And Ryuji is happy for her. They have a talk afterwards about what happens next when fate steps in and gives them a nudge. Some high and mighty bastard believes that he can do whatever he wants and push them out of the way so that he can use the elevator before Ryuji and Ren. Ann had something similar happen to her. Some woman bumped into her and blamed the blonde. And that's when they made a vow to continue being phantom thieves.</p>
<p>Ann is a great comrade. While her acting is shit, somehow people still look the other way. Her whip-handling skills and fire spells make her formidable, if not a bit scary. They have each other's backs in a fight. And, outside of the Metaverse, they can message each other about what's happening in their lives. They can hang out with just each other or with the group, playing darts or billiards, going to theme parks, even just having a study session so they eke out a passing grade. They trade jabs with each other but all in good fun.</p>
<p>He's happy that the two of them finally have something in common.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Realization</strong>
</p>
<p>It is during the time that they had faked Ren's death that Ryuji starts to realize that there is something different about his friendship with Ann. While all of the thieves have brushed with death in their journey through the Metaverse, hearing news of Ren's death shakes him even as he knows their plan worked. He has to fight to squash his dread. They knew going in that they had to pretend like nothing was wrong. That meant no contacting one another. While he wanted to make sure that all of his friends were okay, the first person on his mind was Ann. He starts to wonder why he's more concerned about Ann. But he won't get the chance to examine that as they need to prepare their counterattack against Shido.</p>
<p>Ann will later tell him the moment she realized her feelings towards Ryuji are deeper than those of her friends. The first of which happened after Shido's heart was changed. As his ship self-destructs and their team is trapped, the ex-runner sees a lifeboat that is just out of reach. With all his strength and speed, he runs, ignoring the pain from the hard-fought battle against the big baddie, ignoring the gnawing pain in his leg. The blond hears her friend cheering him on. He knows that it's on him to save everyone. And he does, activating the winch to lower the boat for everyone to escape. Only... he's not on it. The force of the explosion blasts him away. In that minute afterwards, she feels a deep pain in her gut. They failed him. She failed him. Of course, that spell is broken a moment later when he emerges unharmed. She wanted to hug him, kiss him. But he had to make that stupid comment so she knocks him out. (She would apologize later and express gratitude for what he did for her.)</p>
<p>Once a door like this is opened, it can never be closed. Soon, after everything is over, they are going to talk about how they feel about one another.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Jealous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this next story is told from Ann perspective. I think I'll be switching POVs every chapter to cover a different aspect of their relationship.</p>
<p>This chapter is one I'm sure has been explored from Ryuji's side but today it will be Ann's turn.</p>
<p>Crosspost from Fanfiction</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Did you get a look at the cutie on the treadmill," Ann hears one woman whispering loudly to another woman.</p>
<p>Today, the aspiring model is in the gym doing her biweekly workout session at Protein Lovers. She needs to work out her glutes because as delicious as crepes are, they are drenched in unnecessary calories. And working them off helps keep her in modeling shape. The first couple of weeks were the most difficult but as soon as she got in the routine, it became easier.</p>
<p>She is so engrossed in completing her set that she wasn't paying attention until she heard that woman earlier. A lover of gossip herself, Ann decides to eavesdrop. The women, from her cursory glance, seem to be in the late 20s, early 30s. They sound like busybodies, only coming to the gym to check out guys and/or be hit on by them.</p>
<p>"You don't know who he is," the other woman cajoles. "He's been coming in for three years now."</p>
<p>"Three years and you haven't said a word to him," the first woman teases.</p>
<p>"I prefer to admire the merchandise from afar," the other woman replies in a dreamy tone.</p>
<p>"Well, that's not a bad approach," the first woman chuckles.</p>
<p>Ann is now curious so she finishes her set and discretely walks over to where the women are so she can see what the fuss is all about.</p>
<p>Imagine her surprise when she sees that they are gawking at Ryuji.</p>
<p>Ever since their days as Phantom Thieves, Ryuji has been working out both as training for their heists in the Metaverse and as rehab for the injury inflicted on him by Kamoshida. He didn't stop working out now that he's no longer a phantom thief. He told her that he has a goal, to one day run in the Olympics. It's an admirable dream, one she wishes to support. When she asked why, he cheekily said that he wanted his own gold medal so he can rub it in Kamoshida's face. Leave it to Ryuji not to let a grudge go.</p>
<p>The bleached blond is in his own world, working on strengthening himself, ignoring the women leering at him. He's in the zone. The only person he's competing with is himself. Ann has seen this look before when they were Phantom Thieves. Whenever there was a difficult shadow, he would hunker down and prepare himself. There was nothing on his mind except the team and the shadow in front of them. No distractions. No worries. Ann is mesmerized by his profile. She's known him for many years and in this moment, he is truly beautiful.</p>
<p>Ann is glad that she is his girlfriend.</p>
<p>"Look at the sweat running down his neck," the second woman leers. "Oh, to follow that drop down his back with my tongue."</p>
<p>Ann mentally winces at that thought.</p>
<p>"Look at those sculpted legs." The first woman fans herself dramatically. "I'm sure they can support your weight if you know what I mean."</p>
<p>The blonde wants to say something but she refrains. Causing a scene here would no one any good.</p>
<p>Ryuji, unaware of the leers that he's receiving, presses some buttons on the treadmill to put it in cooldown mode. Using his t-shirt, he wipes his brow of sweat. Then, he grabs his water bottle next to him and chugs it down with abandon.</p>
<p>"Did you catch what he's packing under his shirt," the first woman coos. "That cut, that deep V."</p>
<p>"He hasn't been neglecting the gym at all, has he," the second woman agrees.</p>
<p>Their words are lighting a fire inside Ann, one that was once lit by the cigar of her Persona, Carmen.</p>
<p><em>How can they just say those things about Ryuji like that</em>, she thinks. <em>They only see his body, not the person that comes with it. They've never seen him with stray bits of noodles on his cheeks whenever they eat ramen. They don't know that he has two left feet when he dances. They've never held him on nights whenever he's had a nightmare about his father. They don't know how devoted he is to his mother and his friends. </em></p>
<p>They know nothing. To them, he's just a doll.</p>
<p>They aren't worthy of knowing anything.</p>
<p>He's mine.</p>
<p>Like a zap of Zio, a thought comes to Ann.</p>
<p><strong>I'm</strong> <strong>jealous</strong>.</p>
<p>It hits her hard.</p>
<p>Several times when they went on dates, guys would make remarks about Ann's body and Ryuji would explode at them, challenging them to fights. Ann would have to calm him down, that she was used to people objectifying her and that he doesn't need to get worked up over people that don't matter. Then later, when they are alone, she would tease him, saying he's cute when he's jealous, wherein his ears would turn red and he'd protest weakly that he's not jealous. That would turn into a hot makeout session or maybe more.</p>
<p>But now she understands what jealousy is. Jealousy isn't cute. It's an ugly feeling. It's this gnawing pain inside her gut that makes her want to lash out at people. Rationally, she knows that Ryuji wouldn't stray. She knows that he is her boyfriend. But the thought of these women thinking that they can take away her boyfriend makes her want to take out her whip and punish them into submission.</p>
<p><em>Is this how Ryuji feels whenever guys hit on me</em>, she wonders. <em>I think I get it now.</em></p>
<p>The former Phantom Thief known as Panther is jolted out of her head when she hears someone calling her name and within five steps of her.</p>
<p>"Hey Ann."</p>
<p>It's Ryuji calling out to her.</p>
<p>"Just finished my laps. How was your workout?" He seems completely oblivious to the women who were making comments.</p>
<p>It takes her a bit to answer. "I've been done a while ago. Just waiting for you." Her tone comes out haughtier than she intended.</p>
<p>"My bad," he apologizes, scratching the back of his head. "Had I known, I would have finished a lot quicker."</p>
<p>The bleached blond leans in for a hug but Ann pulls away. "Gross. You're all sweaty."</p>
<p>Ryuji wipes his forehead with his hand and then wipes it off on Ann's cheek.</p>
<p>"Ryuji, that's disgusting." She makes a half-hearted swipe at her boyfriend, which he dodges with ease.</p>
<p>"I'm just messsin' with ya," he crows. "So I'm gonna take a shower and then we can head out. Alright."</p>
<p>"Fine, but just for that, we're grabbing gyoza instead of ramen."</p>
<p>Ryuji's hangdog expression is worth it. "Fine," he murmurs like a disciplined child and walks to the showers.</p>
<p>Ann smiles. Her boyfriend can be so childish at times. She wouldn't have him any other way. Speaking of childish, she turns to the two women, who have been silent during their exchange, and gives them a gloating smirk, drinking in their unease and embarrassment. With that look, she let them know that while they can look and only imagine, Ryuji is coming home with her tonight ... and every night.</p>
<p>It's petty but so worth it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's the end of that chapter.</p>
<p>It's easy to write a jealousy story about some guys horning after the model. In fact, P5 already did that during the Social Studies trip. So it's nice to write one where horny girls are thirsty over the runner's body and Ann wanting to get all Panther over them. Still, I'm glad I kept it this side of PG-13.</p>
<p>So, liked it? Hated it? Have no opinions one way or another? Leave me a review. I'd love to hear from you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Traveling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do you have your toothbrush, two extra pairs of underwear, your Japanese to English dictionary," Ryuji's mom, Aya, asks.</p>
<p>"Mom," the bleached blond whines playfully. "I'm completely packed. You did this the last time I went to America back in high school. I'm not a kid anymore."</p>
<p>Aya puts a gentle hand on her son's face. "You are always going to be my kid, even now when you're a grown-up university student."</p>
<p>Ann, who has been standing to the side and watching their playful bickering, smiles at their interactions. It makes her think about her own parents. While she loves her mother and father, their overseas work has prevented her from feeling close with them. Sure, the times when they are actually home, they would do stuff as a family. However, Ann and her parents know there is a definite strain in their relationship. It's almost feels like they are distant relatives than parents and child. And now that she moved in with Ryuji, the gap is getting wider.</p>
<p>Aya is a wonderful woman and she loves that Ryuji is so close to his mother. When they first started dating, the track runner made it a point to introduce Ann as soon as the relationship got serious. After one dinner, she immediately approved of their relationship. She made it a point to invite her to their apartment every other week for dinner. Aya made sure that the blonde model would feel like she was part of the family. Even after he moved out, they still talk regularly. When Aya realized their relationship was serious, she made sure that Ann knew that she's now part of the family. That declaration warms her heart to this day.</p>
<p>"Ann, please make sure to watch out for my son on your trip to America," Aya asks in her honeyed tone.</p>
<p>"Of course. I still remember the trip to Hawaii and how much of a brat he was," Ann teases.</p>
<p>Ryuji sticks out his tongue at her playfully.</p>
<p>Ann decides to make a jab at her boyfriend. "See, you proved my point."</p>
<p>Aya smiles. "You two are going to miss your flight. Enjoy New York."</p>
<p>"It's not really a vacation, ma," Ryuji explains. "Ann's going there for her job and I'm just tagging along."</p>
<p>"Of course. My apologies." Aya hugs Ann. "You're going to do great. I'll be watching from here."</p>
<p>This warm feeling makes Ann happy. She loves it.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The trip from Tokyo to New York takes three connecting flights but they land safely. After sleeping off their jetlag, the two former Phantom Thieves decide to take in the city.</p>
<p>"Wow," Ryuji gasps as he spins around, taking in the giant skyscrapers of New York City. "I thought that Tokyo was huge. New York is just as huge."</p>
<p>Ann has to agree.</p>
<p>Ryuji glares at the street sign, trying to decipher what it means. "Ann, what does that sign say?"</p>
<p>The blonde gives a long-suffering sigh. "Aren't you taking some English courses in university?"</p>
<p>"Hey, my conversations are getting better," the former runner protests.</p>
<p>Ann smiles. "We have today to go around and see the sights before I have to be at work. Let's be sure to take lots of pictures for our friends."</p>
<p>Ann and Ryuji spend the entire day hitting every sights. The Central Park Zoo is filled with many exhibits worthy of photographs. Times Square reminds them of Shibuya's 104 district. Heading to the top floor of the Empire State Building makes them feel on top of the world. A ferry ride along Manhattan island is both exhilarating and foreign. Even the food here is delicious, especially with the bigger portions. All of the photos they take, they send to the Phantom Thieves group chat, along with promises for souvenirs. It's a wonderful day with great memories, goofy pictures, and amazing food. All with the person they loved.</p>
<p>The next day, Ann and Ryuji are onsite at Fashion Week. Both of them are in awe as workers build the catwalk, set up chairs and lights, and otherwise tidy up the hall for a week of clothes, designers, and models. The two are being led by a middle-age man with stringy black hair that looks as though it was poured out like toothpaste. Apparently, this man is Ann's liaison. This man has an assistant, a stout woman holding a clipboard and furiously writing notes.</p>
<p>"So this is our stage," the man explains in an excited voice, like this was his first fashion show. His Japanese is excellent with only the slightest accent. "I've seen your work in Vague and Madam. You're going to be fine. All you have to do is walk up to the front here, stop for two seconds and turn back. The clothes will do the heavy lifting."</p>
<p>Ann stares at the stage, a little apprehensive. It's one thing modelling for a magazine, where there are only the photographers, models, and staff. There are going to be a couple of hundred people here. And this is going to be televised around the world.</p>
<p>"Is Panther nervous," Ryuji asks.</p>
<p>Ann perks up at her old codename. As she looks at her boyfriend, the blonde realizes that he is looking at her with confidence. It's as if she's sixteen again, invading the Metaverse, whip and submachine gun in hand, ready to take the hearts of criminals.</p>
<p>"Not in the slightest, Skull," Ann retorts. "I'm just disappointed that the stage is too small to handle all my talent." She's got this. She's got love and support of her amazing boyfriend and all of her friends at home. This is nothing.</p>
<p>The track runner grins. "I guess I was mistaken." He takes her hand and kisses the back of it. "That stage is yours. You own that shit."</p>
<p>"How adorable," the liaison gushes. "Young love always makes me happy."</p>
<p>The two of them forgot for a minute that they aren't alone. They blush and offer weak apologies. He holds up his hand and says that it's alright, that he was young once.</p>
<p>"And backstage is where we have the girls getting ready for the show," the liaison continues as if he didn't see the small act of affection there. "This is where we are going to have to say goodbye to you, Mr. Takamaki but I promise we'll take good care of Ms. Takamaki. My assistant will show you to your seat."</p>
<p>"Wait, what?" Ryuji is stunned. "My last name isn't Takamaki," he shouts indignantly.</p>
<p>Ann giggles. "I'll be fine. I'll see you after the day is over, Mr. Takamaki." She walks with the liaison backstage while leaving Ryuji to sulk at his new name.</p>
<p>"She's not going to let this go, is she?" Ryuji sighs as he follows the assistant to his seat where guests of the models are seated.</p>
<p>It is during the middle of the show when Ryuji sees his girlfriend, dressed in a flowing deep cut red gown, slit thigh high. It's reminiscent of how her Persona, Carmen, was dressed. God, that dress kills him. She is a walking dream for him. As she stops and poses for the cameras, she takes a quick look at him and gives him a nearly imperceptible wink. In that moment, he's proud of her. She is accomplishing her dream on the world's biggest stage.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's the end of the chapter.</p>
<p>I thought about having them travel to Hollywood so Ann can pursue an acting career but this seems more feasible. I don't know if her acting ever improves considering she's so bad at it.</p>
<p>In any case, liked it? Hated it? Have no opinion one way or the other? Leave me a review. I'd love to hear from you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Forward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this chapter is from Ann's perspective. I wanted something that examines her inner thoughts after her days of being a Phantom Thief are over. There's still no kiss but we're working to it.</p><p>Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been six months since Ann's days as the seductive Panther of the Phantom Thieves of Heart ended. And to be honest, that year was the best year of her life. In that year, she got to do things that would have been impossible a month prior. She was able to stand up for herself and Shiho against that bastard Kamoshida. She saved others who were dealing with injustices as well, many of whom became her allies in her fight. She got to visit many weird and wonderful places thanks to the Metaverse App. Hell, she even helped take down a corrupt politician and deranged god while teens her age were worrying about the next test or if the person they had a crush on liked them back.</p><p>At first, being freed from the burden of being a phantom thief was liberating. She was no longer risking her life to fight shadows or going up against dangerous people with evil agendas. She could now live her life as a third-year high school student with a side gig as an up and coming model/actress. And yet, she misses the hashtag thief life. The rush of combating a powerful foe, the thrill of going after a target, the power of her Persona coursing through her, there was nothing like it</p><p>But more importantly than that, being a Phantom Thief centered around camaraderie. Even in battle, she wasn't alone. She has many friends now that she never would have made if she hadn't awakened to her power: obsessive but knowledgeable Morgana, weird but passionate Yusuke, scary and dependable Makoto, standoffish yet intelligent Futaba, ditzy and kind Haru, annoying but strong Ryuji, and their leader, quiet but capable Ren. Each of them had to deal with their traumas and through each other's support, they were able to overcome them.</p><p>All good things must come to an end. Once they had given up their power and erased the Metaverse, the Phantom Thieves have gone their separate ways. Ren had moved back to his home town with Morgana. Makoto and Haru graduated and are now attending college while rooming together. Futaba had just entered a different high school. Yusuke is currently out of the country with his school on an art excursion. Even Ryuji, who is still in Shujin with her, is busy with his rehab. Though they are in constant contact and facetime regularly, it's been a while since they've gotten together.</p><p>On a day like today, here she is in Inokashira Park, all by herself, sitting on a bench facing the lake. This was the park where she and Shiho would hang out, where they could talk about whatever silly things came to mind, until the day Kamoshida sank his claws into them. This was also the park where she and Ren tried to strengthen their hearts, even though it didn't work as intended. All great memories. But now, this is her escape place, where she can be alone with her thoughts.</p><p>Ann misses them the most.</p><p>It's painful for Shiho to be around Shujin. It's the place where Kamoshida did horrible things to her. It's the place of her attempted suicide. Even if she was able to find closure after her physical therapy, Shiho openly admitted that being there is too much for her, even if the source of her abuse was gone and the voice telling her to jump isn't whispering to her. The two of them had cried when Shiho's mom transferred her to a new school but the blonde knows it was for the best. And they still speak every day. It's just, the pain of not seeing her friend every day is very difficult for Ann.</p><p>As for Ren, Ann would have never believed that she would unload everything she was feeling onto the transfer student with a sketchy reputation. And when he rescued in Kamoshida's palace, she was convinced that the rumors were false. He had a good heart. Spending time with him was so much fun. He listened to her silly ramblings, accompanied her to her shoots, even hung out with him in Harajuku. And in the Metaverse, he was always in front of her, making sure that their heists went smoothly, watching out for her, just like a leader would. Somewhere along the way, her feelings along the way changed, from friendship into a crush. It was an unfamiliar feeling, one she hoped would be returned. Ren let her down gently. The bespectacled teen told her he was flattered but that he only saw her as a friend and that he was in love with someone else. Ann took the news well. It took her less than a day to recover and they were back to being friends.</p><p>Shiho and Ren. The two people who have had the biggest impact on her life. Both far away.</p><p>"Ann," she hears a familiar voice coming towards her. She turns and smiles.</p><p>"Ryuji." She waves at her blond friend. "What brings you here?"</p><p>"Just passing through on a run," he explains. "I'm still working on my rehab. My leg doesn't hurt as much as it did when we were active but it still stiffens up every so often."</p><p>"I'm happy for you, Ryuji." And she is. Ryuji isn't letting anything stopping him from achieving his goals. And what is she doing? Wallowing in her own despair. How pathetic. "You're moving forward."</p><p>Ryuji takes a seat next to Ann. "So are you," he replies in a tone that brooks no arguments.</p><p>"You think so? It doesn't feel like it." She pushes her index fingers together, like she's anxious or something.</p><p>"You are," he repeats himself. "I can see it plain as day. Your modeling is giving you more opportunities, right? You're aiming for the top. And one day, you'll reach it."</p><p>Ann smiles. When did Ryuji get so good with words? This is Ren-levels of smoothness. "I guess I miss those days. It seems like just yesterday when we were Phantom Thieves."</p><p>He chuckles. "Best year of my life."</p><p>"Back then, I knew what I wanted and how to get it. I had all of my friends here to encourage me." She takes a shaky breath. "Now, when I'm on my own, I feel stuck." The blonde rubs her eyes, refusing to let tears fall from her eyes. "I know we talk to each other on the phone. But it's not the same."</p><p>Ryuji doesn't say anything for a minute. Instead, he stares ahead to the lake. After that silence, he puts a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You still have me."</p><p>Those four words hit Ann like a truck. Ryuji has never been the sensitive type before. He's always got one foot in his mouth, saying stuff to get her riled up. And now, here he is, comforting her.</p><p>"I miss them too," he admits. "You're right. It's not the same. I miss hanging out with Ren the most, how he used to run with me to help me build up my stamina or playing video games or reading manga. He was my best bud."</p><p>Ann figured that the two of them were best friends. The criminal transfer student meeting the vulgar delinquent on his first day of school and being transported to a mental castle and surviving it? Instant bond there.</p><p>"When he went back home, I was angry at him," he says in a soft voice. "I thought, how could he throw away our friendship after all we experienced together." The blond takes a moment to compose himself. "But then I remembered that we're still friends no matter the distance between us."</p><p>Ann smiles. "You're right."</p><p>"You're my friend too, Ann."</p><p>Even as he says those words, it shocks her to hear it.</p><p>"You don't have to deal with things alone," he continues. "If there is something you can't talk about with the team, or if you can't deal with something by yourself, or if you just need to vent, I'm here for you. I'll always be by your side."</p><p>Ann is stunned. Who is this guy? Could he have matured so much in six months? Or maybe she's finally starting to see the real Ryuji. Sure he can be loud, annoying, gross, and perverted. But he is also kind, loyal, strong, and reliable. He's the guy who will quite literally sacrifice his life to save you. And now, he's maturing into someone amazing. She only hopes that she can see this transformation with her own eyes.</p><p>And maybe, she can change as well.</p><p>"Be careful saying that," she croons. "A girl can fall for such words."</p><p>He scratches the back of his head. "For real, you don't have to tease me like that."</p><p>Ann intertwines her fingers with Ryuji's before she realizes what she's doing. His hands are big and warm and kind. His grip assures her that he is here with her, that she matters. And it makes her happy. This act, she later realizes, is her crossing a line between them.</p><p>"Ann, what are you…"</p><p>"Ryuji, let me have this for now." Ann leans her head into the crook of his neck. "Please." She needs him right now. Ryuji is here for her. She is with him. The model is starting to understand that rather than chasing after someone who is ahead of her, what she really needs is someone who is going to walk besides her. That person… that person close to her…</p><p>"Take all the time you need."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's the end of that chapter.</p><p>I am of the opinion that Ann did feel something for the protagonist. As one of the romantic options in the game, of course, she would feel the same. But in this story, they don't get together. Ann would recognize that and at least be happy she told him how she felt and move on with her life.</p><p>Yes, I know I didn't let them kiss but before they can, they need to get their feelings aired out.</p><p>Anyways, liked it? Hated it? Have no opinion one way or the other? Leave me a review. I'd love to hear from you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Date Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ryuji adjusts his blazer for what has to be the sixth time in a row, fiddling with it out of nervousness.</p>
<p>"I shouldn't be so nervous," he rationalizes to himself, picking at minuscule pieces of lint. "It's just Ann."</p>
<p>He takes one more look in the mirror and runs a shaky hand through his hair. "Should I comb it or leave it as it is?" He feels so lost. "Maybe it'll look better with gel." He looks at what he's wearing one more time. Ryuji has never been one for nice clothes so it was a pain to find any that fit. His black blazer covers his only button up shirt, red in color and itchy as hell. The runner also found a pair of relaxed black jeans. He hopes that this is enough dress-up because he literally doesn't have any better clothes. Perhaps he'll ask his mom to help get him better ones.</p>
<p>He adjusts the blazer once more, frustrated. "Dammit, it's only Ann. I've hung out with her plenty of times."</p>
<p>And while that is true, this time it's different. This isn't two friends hanging out together. This is a date.</p>
<p>It really isn't surprising that two people who ran in similar circles are now dating. After all, who would be a better romantic partner for a Phantom Thief than another Phantom Thief? Dating someone 'normal' would mean keeping something about themselves hidden for the rest of their relationship. On top of that, trying to explain why their friendship group is so close is quite the hassle.</p>
<p>Ann was the first to realize that her feelings were evolving. Perhaps it's a case of Ryuji being the one closest to her now given everyone else is doing their own thing. Or he's been changing, becoming more adultlike. And Ryuji felt the same way. With the two of them alone in Shujin, it was only natural that something like this could happen. Of course, the two of them are worried about pursuing this relationship. What would happen if the two of them were to break up? How would it affect them? How would it affect their relationship with the rest of the team?</p>
<p>Nothing ventured, nothing gained, right? That's the model of the Phantom Thieves.</p>
<p>"Okay," he huffs in frustration. "No more second-guessing. I'm sure Ann is freaking out just as much as I am. Time to go and whatever happens, happens."</p>
<p>The bleached blond takes one more look in the mirror and leaves.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Ryuji and Ann's date is at Tsukishima, a middle ground for the two of them. (Ryuji wanted ramen from Ogikubo and Ann wanted sweets from the buffet in Shibuya.) Plus, the restaurant they are going to is famous for their monjayaki. This is a place two people go when they are on a date, right?</p>
<p>Ryuji is the first to arrive. He flitters about nervously outside the restaurant. "Calm down, Ryuji," he mutters. "It's only been a few minutes. She hasn't stood you up." He scratches his head furiously. "Calm down. Where is that Phantom Thief debon-hair you always had?"</p>
<p>"Even after a year, you still keep screaming about being Phantom Thieves," Ann sighs. "And the word is debonair, not like you had any."</p>
<p>Ryuji jumps in surprise. "Ann!" He takes a moment to see what his date is wearing. Thankfully, she's only wearing casual clothes, a yellow blouse and skirt combo with a sweater tied around her waist. Her hair is down, an unusual look for her. He feels a bit at ease with this choice in outfits.</p>
<p>"Were you waiting long?" Ann hopes that he hadn't. It took some time to pick an outfit that would cute enough for a first date but not formal that she would come out looking stuffy. She wants this date to go well.</p>
<p>"Not long," he sighs. "I think I need some new clothes. I don't have 'date-appropriate' stuff to wear."</p>
<p>The model gives her date a soft smile. "You should come with me to Harajuku. We can get you some nice clothes."</p>
<p>"You'd do that for me?" He can't help the gratitude in his words.</p>
<p>"Of course," she smirks. "After all, it wouldn't do for a model to date someone whose clothing sense consists of graphic shirts and baggy pants."</p>
<p>"The hell," he roars at Ann. "My tees are sweet. Don't lie."</p>
<p>The blonde model holds her hand to her mouth in a haughty manner. "Nope, not in the slightest." She laughs facetiously. "The delinquent teen look has been played out several years ago."</p>
<p>The two of them butt heads. Though their relationship has changed, their teasing of each other hasn't. And that's a good thing, they realize.</p>
<p>Sitting in the restaurant doesn't feel like a date. Even though they see each other on a regular basis, the two have so much to talk about, from classes they are both failing to Ryuji's rehab and Ann's new assignment.</p>
<p>"I'm surprised you know about this place," Ann croons. "This is way more adult than ramen."</p>
<p>"We may be on a date but I'll not allow you to gully the great taste of ramen," he replies confrontationally. "Ramen contains all the ingredients of a great meal. You got your broth; you got your noodles…"</p>
<p>"Wrong." Ann cuts him off. "Crepes is better than ramen. And the word you're looking for is sully, not gully."</p>
<p>"Don't start a war you can't finish, Takamaki," he growls viciously.</p>
<p>"Bring it on, Sakamoto," she growls back. "I will not have you slander the deliciousness of crepes."</p>
<p>The two of them get into a heated argument even as their food is being served, the waiter giving them a weird look before escaping. But after some food, the two stop their bickering and eat the food.</p>
<p>"You never did answer my question, Ryuji." Ann says in between bites. "How do you know about this place?"</p>
<p>Ryuji takes a sip of water. "After we took down Kamoshida, me and Ren learned that the track team was starting again. Great, I thought. I was glad that those guys could have a chance to run again. But then we heard that Yamauchi, one of Kamoshida's toadies was going to run it. So me and Ren came up with a plan. After finding out him and his friends would come here to eat, Ren recorded them saying how they were going to run it like how Kamoshida did, using the guys to boost their profiles. After we got the recording, we gave it to one of the guys who gave it to the PTA. Yamauchi was out after that."</p>
<p>"Wow," she sighs. "I'm glad you two were able to stop them. And it didn't require changing anyone's heart."</p>
<p>"We did change their hearts," Ryuji chuckles. "Just not as the Phantom Thieves. We helped them move forward."</p>
<p>Ann smiles. "I suppose you did."</p>
<p>The two continue their date, laughing, bickering, and reveling in just the two of them that they didn't notice the time.</p>
<p>"Wow, it's really late," Ann realizes after they pay and leave the restaurant. "I had a great time."</p>
<p>Ryuji smiles. "Me too." As happy as this date makes him feel, there is a pang in his chest. Is this longing?</p>
<p>"Can we do this again?" Unbeknownst to Ryuji, Ann is feeling the same thing.</p>
<p>"If you want."</p>
<p>The two former Phantom Thieves stare at each other. Ryuji gently brings a hand, brushing away a stray hair from Ann's face. She leans in to the touch.</p>
<p>"Can I…"</p>
<p>Ryuji keeps the question unsaid but Ann knows what he means. She leans in and kisses him on the lips. It's a chaste kiss, finished before it starts it leaves a promise of more soon. They look at each other again.</p>
<p>"It's a date then," Ann smiles.</p>
<p>"Okay." Ryuji is feeling a bit stunned, only capable of one-word sentences right now.</p>
<p>"Next date, we go buy some crepes," she smirks victoriously.</p>
<p>Ryuji snaps out of his kiss-induced haze. "No, next date, we go eat ramen," the runner retorts.</p>
<p>The two bicker at each other about where their next date is going to be but it doesn't really matter. They are going to enjoy themselves.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's the end of that chapter.</p>
<p>So the event Ryuji is referring to in his story happens in Rank 7 of the chariot arcana, just in case anyone was wondering.</p>
<p>Liked it? Hated it? Have no opinion one way or the other? Leave me a review. I'd love to hear from you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Your birthday is coming up in two weeks," Ryuji says nonchalantly, as if he's talking about the weather. The two of them are hanging out in Ryuji's place, watching a weird movie about sharks in a tornado attacking people when the subject is brought up.</p>
<p>"Is it really," Ann asks, genuinely serious. "I've totally forgotten." And it's the truth.</p>
<p>The blonde model's birthday hasn't been something she's looked forward to in a long time. Her parents aren't always able to be home because of work commitments so the most she's gotten from them is a call congratulating her on turning a year older and extra money she can spend however she wants. In fact, the only person who has done anything for her birthday was Shiho and what they could do was limited given their reputations in school.</p>
<p>When she told the Phantom Thieves her birthday, they had promised they would do something on it. Unfortunately, things had gotten dicey after the death of Okumura. They were planning both their counterattack against Akechi and the forces backing him to be able to properly celebrate her birthday. But they did get her a cake and had a small party in the attic of Leblanc.</p>
<p>Ryuji is aware that his girlfriend isn't really excited for her birthday and that makes him sad. She's going to turn eighteen, basically an adult. There should be something more than this blasé attitude she's exuding. "Is there anything in particular you want for your birthday?"</p>
<p>Ann takes a moment to think. "Well I would be happy with just a quiet dinner indoors with a certain bleached blond runner," she says in a faux-thoughtful tone.</p>
<p>"You're surprisingly easy to please," he laughs.</p>
<p>"What do you mean by that," she snaps.</p>
<p>Ryuji raises his hands in surrender. "Nothing, nothing. I'm just glad it's not like a new car or a house."</p>
<p>"As your girlfriend, I expect that for my next birthday," she teases.</p>
<p>"As your boyfriend, I plan on getting you coupons for the ramen in Ogikubo," he shoots back.</p>
<p>Ann's favorite thing about their relationship is that very little has changed. They still hang out and argue about petty things. There's just a new layer of dating and kissing on top of it.</p>
<p>"But really, I'll be happy just to spend the day with you," she finishes softly. "It'll be a nice change of pace than previous birthdays."</p>
<p>Ryuji isn't really sure what to make of that last part. As Ann's boyfriend, he wants to give her a birthday she will never forget, to make her happy. But he isn't sure how to do that.</p>
<p>He needs help.</p>
<hr/>
<p>They don't spend time together the next day. Ryuji is at his rehab appointment while Ann is at a shoot. The blond has spent yesterday and today thinking about what he can do for Ann. (This does come at the expense of his school life but it's not like paying attention in class would help him much.) He realized that no one on their team has had a birthday party. He can't really think of a reason why. Perhaps it's because they were just more focused on being Phantom Thieves than in the usual activities of teenagers their age. And once their powers were gone and Ren came back from his incarceration, they were all going their separate ways. It bummed Ryuji out that a group as close as them didn't do something like a birthday party.</p>
<p>A lightbulb popped in his head. "I got it." His lack of focus on his rehab causes him to stumble and fall. But the idea was worth the minor pain.</p>
<p>Ryuji runs to his bag and grabs his phone. He dials a familiar number, hoping the person on the other end answers.</p>
<p>"How are you doing, Ryuji?"</p>
<p>"Renren," Ryuji answers joyfully. "It's been a while since I heard your voice, man."</p>
<p>"We text every day," Ren teases. Ryuji will bet money that he's rubbing his glasses as he says that. "But anyways, what's with the call? Is it something important?"</p>
<p>"You always seem to know exactly what's on my mind, dude," the blond laughs. "It's because we're best bros."</p>
<p>"If you say so, Sakamoto."</p>
<p>"Bastard," he snipes without any venom. "But anyways, I wanted to talk about Ann with you."</p>
<p>The other Phantom Thieves know about Ryuji's relationship with Ann and are mostly supportive, even Morgana, though he can't help comments like 'she's too good for that blond, loud monkey, but if that's what she wants.' It makes the blond happy that he has good friends like them.</p>
<p>"How are things going between you and Ann?" He can hear the concern in Ren's voice.</p>
<p>"We're doing great," Ryuji replies. "Honesty, dating her is one of the best things that has happened to me."</p>
<p>"Better than being a Phantom Thief," Ren cajoles.</p>
<p>"Dude, don't make me pick," he sighs. "And don't tell Ann I couldn't pick either."</p>
<p>"I'm just messing with you. So what about Ann did you want to talk about?"</p>
<p>"Her birthday is coming up and I want to do something special for her," he admits. Ryuji is so glad that Ren can't see him blush. Not that Ren would tease him about it. It's just….</p>
<p>"Are you asking me for romantic date ideas," the black-haired teen asks. "Because if you are, I'm gonna stop you right there and tell you that most of that was taught to me by Boss..."</p>
<p>Ryuji interrupts him. "That's not what I'm asking right now…although we are going to have to have a conversation about that later. I know what I want to give Ann for her birthday. I just need you and the rest of the team here."</p>
<p>There is a pause on the other end. "I understand exactly what you need. I'll make some calls."</p>
<p>The two friends take several minutes hammering out the details. After hanging up, Ryuji is feeling better about his idea.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Two weeks later, on the day of Ann's birthday, Ryuji asks her to meet him in Kichijoji. The two of them play some darts and billiards until four in the afternoon. They have a great time playing, bickering, and competing against each other.</p>
<p>"You know, I have to admit, this is already a great birthday," she laughs. "But I feel like you got the present instead of me. After all, you have the amazing gift of a date with a famous model." She winks at him, enjoying the glower on his face.</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah. I'm just glad I didn't take you for crepes. Otherwise, we would have to schedule an intense workout session to trim the pounds," he shoots back.</p>
<p>Ann scrunches her lips in mock anger. Insults are just part of their relationship.</p>
<p>"Speaking of food, I'm hungry." Ann holds her stomach to emphasize that.</p>
<p>"Okay, I've got a place in mind," the blond runner replies. "Let's hit the train and we can go."</p>
<p>Ann is very curious as to where Ryuji was going to take her until the two of them get off at Yongen-jaya. A slow realization hits her. She knows exactly where they are going. The model turns to her boyfriend. He knows that she figured out what his plan was and can't keep the smile off his face, giving the game away.</p>
<p>"Ryuji, did you…" She can't even finish that thought. Her heart is going to burst in happiness. Tears are threatening to spill down her face.</p>
<p>She puts her hand on the door to Café Leblanc and pushes it. The tinkling of the bell reverberates through the small business, alerting the owner.</p>
<p>"Well hello, birthday girl." Sojiro Sakura is sporting his usual smile and charming aura. "Come in."</p>
<p>The sound of steps coming down towards her echo in the shop.</p>
<p>"Surprise! Happy Birthday."</p>
<p>Ann can't believe it. She turns to Ryuji who is looking so happy for her. They are here. The whole gang is here.</p>
<p>"Ren. Yusuke. Makoto. Haru. Morgana. Futaba." They are all smiling with her. The last time they were able to meet in person was August. School and other commitments have kept them from being able to see each other more often. So for them to not only remember her birthday but also be here to celebrate it with her, she can't even take that.</p>
<p>The blonde woman goes up to each of them and gives them a great big hug. She turns to Ryuji, who looks so pleased with himself. "You bastard," she hiccups, lightly punching his shoulder. "Sometimes, I miss the dense, vulgar boy you used to be. I can't handle you being so thoughtful like this."</p>
<p>Ryuji grins. "Yeah, but you haven't gotten to the best part."</p>
<p>One more pair of steps can be heard from the attic. Ann is now hyper-focused on who it could be.</p>
<p>"Happy birthday, Ann," the person says, holding a white box.</p>
<p>"Shiho." Her voice breaks. Now she's crying. It's been even longer since she's seen Shiho. After Shujin, she moved to a quieter town and hasn't had the opportunity to come visit. And now she's here, in the flesh.</p>
<p>Shiho puts the box down and walks (without any assistance, Ann notices) and hugs her. "I'm so glad I can be a part of your day."</p>
<p>"Me too, Shiho."</p>
<p>After a minute of Ann wiping away her tears, Sojiro places dinner on the table, including his famous curry. Everyone is in the swing of the party, eating, playing games, trading stories. It has been years since the model had a proper birthday. This one day blows all other seventeen birthdays out of the water.</p>
<p>And it's all thanks to Ryuji. Her boyfriend put this together for her. Before the cake is cut, Ann takes Ryuji aside for a moment.</p>
<p>"Did you enjoy your present," Ryuji asks.</p>
<p>Ann wipes an errant tear from her eye. "Have I told that I love you lately?"</p>
<p>"You did, but it is nice to hear it," he grins. He strokes her cheek with his index finger. "You know, I take back what I said the day we stole Shido's heart." Ryuji takes a moment to revel in her slight confusion. "Your crying face is kinda cute."</p>
<p>A flash of annoyance flashes on her countenance. "I'm gonna knock your lights out one of these days. But you're lucky that I'm happy today." She hugs Ryuji tight and he reciprocates. "But really, Ryuji. Thank you."</p>
<p>Ryuji leans in and kisses her. It's a kiss that crosses the border from chaste and starts crossing into making out. But he pulls away before they do. "We should go back to the party," he breathes after catching his breath from the kiss.</p>
<p>"Yeah,"</p>
<p>They return to the party just as the candles are ignited. "Make a wish, birthday girl," Ryuji tells her.</p>
<p>The thing is, Ann doesn't need a wish. What she wanted has come true already. She has everyone here celebrated her birthday. What more can she ask for?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's the end of that chapter.</p>
<p>Ann's birthday is November 16th, so it would fall just before the day where you have to complete Niijima's Palace on the 18th. So it would make sense that they don't get a chance to celebrate her birthday.</p>
<p>With this, I also want to emphasize that Ryuji can totally be thoughtful when it comes to stuff like this.</p>
<p>So, liked this? Hated this? Have no opinion one way or the other? Leave me a review. I'd love to hear from you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakamoto Ryuji takes a deep breath as he gets his body into position, hands down on the track, legs arched, feet against the starting block. He can feel his heart beat against his chest, his breath slowing, the sweat on his brow starting to collect. In this moment, he is equal parts excited and terrified. It never felt like this when he was 15 and he was running track for Shujin, competing against other high school students. He had no fear at 15. But he's not 15 anymore. Ryuji is 27. And he isn't racing against hormonal teenagers anymore; he's up against the world's best. He's on the biggest stage.</p>
<p>The Olympics</p>
<p>This year's Olympics is in Abbas Ababa, Ethiopia, the first time in its over 100-year history that an African nation has hosted the Olympics. And here in Abbas Ababa Stadium is where Japan's top middle-distance runner is set to prove that he is the best of the best.</p>
<p>In his days in the Nationals, Ryuji's coaches advised him that he would be a better middle-distance runner as his endurance was greater than most of his peers. The runner had protested at first but as he started to run the laps, he found that this was more exciting than sprints. Sprints require one to come out of the starting block immediately and power through without a single mistake. In middle-distance, even a slow start can still put him into contention for first. And while he'll still compete in sprints in World Track Competitions, it is in middle-distance running where his true talents shine.</p>
<p>Prior to the Olympics, Ryuji had run competitive heats against other Olympian hopefuls in Asia. He had just missed top cut in the 400m. But he placed second in the 800m, third in the 1500m, and his team tied for first in the 4x400m.</p>
<p>While Ryuji will have plenty of time to focus on his other events later, he gets himself into his zone for this race, the 800m. Two laps around the track. His coach to him to put everything on the line because he may never get another chance to do so on the biggest stage.</p>
<p>He hears the signal for runner to get ready.</p>
<p>3</p>
<p>2</p>
<p>1</p>
<p>The starting pistol is sound and Ryuji and the other runners are off.</p>
<p>His arms and legs are working in tandem like a well-oiled machine. His breathing is synchronized with his steps. His world is compressed into this track. The roar of the crowd is muted compared to the breaths and footsteps of him and his competitors. All he can see is the track before him. There is nothing on his mind except the words 'Keep Moving Forward'.</p>
<p>The runners make the first turn. Here is where the runners move into the inside track as a cluster and keep pace with each other. Ryuji prefers being on the outside of the cluster so when the time comes, he can pull ahead. He already has his strategy of when he's going to pull ahead so he's fine conserving his strength.</p>
<p>Running his fastest is the greatest feeling in the world for Ryuji. To think, this had almost been taken away from him by Kamoshida. As a fleeting thought, he wonders if that bastard is watching the runner now, competing on the same stage he once did. He hopes so, because that would be the greatest eff you he can think of.</p>
<p>At the second turn, Ryuji notices that the men who were in first and second at the turn were no longer in front of him and two new men have taken their place. He smirks. His strategy is working. They have now competed one lap. Ryuji's strategy of running a negative lap worked. Now it's time to pull ahead. With renewed vigor, he runs faster.</p>
<p>As he overtakes second, then first, he wonders what the other guys are thinking. What drives them? Have they have gone through the same training as he has? But most importantly, what support system do they have? Because he's sure no one has an amazing support system as him.</p>
<p>The Phantom Thieves are the best friends a guy could ever have. They've been with him at his lowest and are now seeing him at his best. He knows that they are in the stands, cheering him on. He can hear their voices as he makes the third turn.</p>
<p>"Ryuji, I've just made a large donation to the Japanese Athletic Association to support runners like you compete on the world stage."</p>
<p>"Ryuji, I've been reading many books on exercises you can employ when it comes to middle-distance running."</p>
<p>"Ryuji, I've created a computer model which contains your possible opponents, their times, and the optimal path to victory."</p>
<p>"Ryuji, I can't wait to see you compete at the Olympics. Your profile while running will be inspiration for my next beautiful masterpiece."</p>
<p>"Ryuji, you're lucky that I'm not human. Otherwise, I would have beaten you at your own game. So you better win, monkey."</p>
<p>"Ryuji, you have taken back what Kamoshida took from you. Show him that you are a better man than him and win."</p>
<p>"Ryuji, honey, I believe in you. You make me proud to be your mother."</p>
<p>Ryuji is about to hit the last turn when he hears the words of the most beautiful woman in the world, the one he loves the most.</p>
<p>"Ryuji, run."</p>
<p>"Run faster."</p>
<p>"You're the best."</p>
<p>"This is your dream."</p>
<p>"You've got this."</p>
<p>"You're almost there."</p>
<p>"I love you."</p>
<p>"Go."</p>
<p>He crosses the finish line and slows down before collapsing onto the track, out of breath. He takes a look at the leaderboard to see where he ended up.</p>
<p>First place: Ryuji Sakamoto, Japan – 1:42.10</p>
<p>Second place: Gio Santana, USA – 1:42.22</p>
<p>Third place: Rami Acharya, India – 1:42.59</p>
<p>Ryuji has to take a second to rub his eyes so he can see the board again.</p>
<p>"First place," he wheezes. "I got first place. I won. I got gold." Ecstatic doesn't even begin to describe how he feels. It was a close race. Only 49 hundredths of a second separated first from third and only a minute separates first from eighth. He missed the world record by 1.19 seconds. It was a close race and it could have gone any which way.</p>
<p>The other runners come up to him and offer their congratulations on a well-run race, shaking his hand. He accepts them gracefully.</p>
<p>After catching his breath, his coach comes out and gives him the flag of Japan. "You've earned it, son," he says in a gruff but fatherly manner. "Congratulations. Take your victory lap."</p>
<p>The crowd cheers joyfully for the newest gold medal winner. He smiles and hold up his nation's flag as the second and third place finishers follow behind him with their own flags.</p>
<p>A news reporter comes to him with a camera crew, ready to interview. Ryuji isn't really ready. His brain is lacking the oxygen it needs to process thoughtful conversations.</p>
<p>"Congratulations on winning gold in the 800 meters," the reporter says. "How do you feel?"</p>
<p>"I am tired," he answers honestly. "That took a lot out of me. I had great competitors. But I'm glad that I came out on top this time. I'd like to thank my coach for pushing me and my mom and friends for supporting me. But most importantly, I want to thank my wife Ann for being my rock."</p>
<p>"Congratulations once again and good luck in the 1500 and the 4x400 later on." With that, the reporter finishes the interview.</p>
<p>Ryuji walks off the track and into the underpass where the lockers are. Olympic security has let his guests through another hallway, separated by a waist-high barricade. Ren and Yusuke are holding a hand-painted sign with his name and likeness on it. Futaba, Makoto, and Haru are wearing headbands with his name on it. Even his mom and Boss are holding fans with his face on it.</p>
<p>They congratulate him, pat his back, wish him luck in his next race. Ryuji basks in the warmth of his friends. These people are his family, the ones that have had his back for the last ten years, the ones supporting him. He is the luckiest guy in the world to have such people in his life.</p>
<p>"Where's Ann," he asks.</p>
<p>"I'm right here." They step aside for Ann to walk up and give him a hug over the barricade. He hugs her tight and starts to cry.</p>
<p>She has been his biggest supporter, the first person he shares his triumphs and frustrations. His wife of two years has made him the happiest guy on the planet. Many people dream of dating an internationally known model like Ann. While Ryuji did have that fantasy as a teen, he has realized that Ann is much more than a model. She's his rock, the one who stands side-by-side with him. She is a great friend and a great wife.</p>
<p>"Okay, you can let go," she tells him. "You're getting sweat all over me."</p>
<p>"Sorry, but you're just going to have to deal," Ryuji replies, hugging her tighter.</p>
<p>"But there's someone else who wants to congratulate you on winning." Ann disentangles herself from Ryuji and turns around, only to lean down and pick up their child from their stroller. She holds their daughter up to her chest. "Look, Tsubaki, it's papa."</p>
<p>A wellspring of love bubbles in his chest seeing his six-month old daughter. The first time he held his daughter in his arms, it felt amazing. He wanted to give this girl the world. It must have been the Phantom Thief blood that runs through her because Tsubaki stole daddy's heart at only a minute old.</p>
<p>"Hey, kiddo," Ryuji says softly, stroking her chubby cheeks. "Did you see papa win?"</p>
<p>Tsubaki only looked at her father with curious eyes and then put her fist in her mouth. Ryuji leans over the barricade and kisses his daughter on the cheek. He turns to his wife and utters a thank you before kissing her on the lips.</p>
<p>"Sakamoto," his coach calls out to him. "It's time for the medal distribution."</p>
<p>"Alright," he replies. He turns to his family. "I'll see you later."</p>
<p>As he stands upon the dais with a gold medal around his neck, Ryuji can't help but feel like he's the luckiest man in the world. The path he took to get here had many twists and turns but now he's reached the top. He's happy.</p>
<p>He is complete.</p>
<hr/>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's the end of the story.</p>
<p>In the bad ending for Royal, we see Ryuji accomplishing his dream of competing in the Nationals so I figured that Ryuji's ultimate dream is to run in the Olympics. During the interview part, I wanted to put in a line for the reporter. They would ask if Kamoshida was a great influence for Ryuji since he's also a former Olympian and Ryuji would make a remark that if it wasn't for him, he wouldn't have had the drive to compete on this stage. While the reporter would see this as a glowing tribute, Ryuji would be thinking the opposite, saying he wants to rub the gold medal in his face.</p>
<p>I didn't include Sumire in this story because I don't feel the same connection with her as I do with the other characters in the game.</p>
<p>So, liked it? Hated it? Have no opinion one way or the other? Leave me a review. I'd love to hear from you.</p>
<p>Thank you for reading.</p>
<p>A. Angel</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And that the end of that chapter.</p>
<p>The first chapter is from Ryuji's perspective as he goes through the start of his relationship with Ann. I made sure that he uses her family name in the beginning and only call her Ann later when they are both phantom thieves.</p>
<p>It's light on dialogue simply because this is more of a recollection. And I cut it off right before the two of them get together because I plan to explore that in a later chapter.</p>
<p>Liked it? Hated it? Have no opinion one way or the other? Leave me a review. I'd love to hear from you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>